


Always Worth The Wait

by allmystars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Jock Dean Winchester, M/M, Nerd Castiel (Supernatural), Pizza and Wine, Surprises, Valentine's Day, Valentines Promptus Exchangarama, Worried Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmystars/pseuds/allmystars
Summary: “This is Dean’s phone. Obviously, I’m not available, so leave a message.” Beep.“Hey, Dean, it’s—uh, it’s Cas, but you know that,” he lets out a nervous laugh. “Just wanted to say happy Valentine’s day, and that I…I love you. Call me back, yeah? Okay, bye.”*After a tense phone call the night before, Castiel's not sure what's going on with his boyfriend, and when he can't get ahold of him the next day, he starts to worry. Is Dean going to break up with him? OnValentine's Dayof all days?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 282
Collections: Promptus Exchangarama





	Always Worth The Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hungrydean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrydean/gifts).



> Written for the Writers of Destiel Valentine's Fic Exchange! 
> 
> Prompt used: "Thought long-distance boyfriend forgot Valentine's day and got all sad but! Surprise!"
> 
> I kind of went with Jock!Dean and Nerd!Cas, but only a bit. Hope you like it!

“Look, Cas, I gotta go,” Dean says, his distorted voice carrying over the miles and miles between them through Castiel’s cellphone speaker. He hopes it’s just the poor connection making Dean sound so distant, but something in his gut tells him he’s hoping in vain.

“Alright,” Castiel says, looking over at the clock on his nightstand. It’s not quite midnight in California so Castiel knows it’s just before ten o’clock in Kansas where Dean is. Usually, they’d talk long into the morning, and Castiel can’t help but wonder why this time is different. “Well, I’ll talk to you tomorrow, I guess.” Then a smile curves his lips as he rolls onto his side, facing the bare wall of his tiny dorm room. “It’s Valentine’s day tomorrow, you know?”

There’s a crash on the other end of the line and Dean shouts, his voice muffled. “Hold in a sec,” he says, and when he comes back, he’s laughing,. “What’s that?” he asks, then before Castiel can repeat himself, he says, “Never mind, I gotta go.”

“Wait, Dean—” The dial tone rings in his ear. Castiel tosses his phone aside with a sigh and rolls to face the other way. The photo of them from Castiel’s last birthday in Kansas stares back at him, happy smiles and heads tucked close together reminding him of when it was simpler—back before they had to time their calls around football practices and exams.

Castiel wouldn’t ever tell Dean so, but he misses those days—misses them so much sometimes, it hurts to breathe around the ache in his chest

“Hey, Charlie, have you heard from Dean today?” Castiel asks without looking up from his phone. They’re in their Intro to Coding class the next day, listening to their professor drone on, reading from the slides he’ll inevitably post online.

Castiel hasn’t heard from him since the night before, and he tries not to let it bother him, but he at least expected a Valentine’s day text from his _boyfriend_ when he woke up. All he got was a cheesy gif from Charlie and an email for ten percent off a couple's heart-shaped pizza from Domino’s.

“What? Dean? No, haven’t heard of him— _from_ him. Haven’t heard from him,” Charlie says, never looking away from her notes as she answers. Castiel narrows his eyes on her, but she ignores him, her fiery hair sticking up in all directions when she runs her fingers through it. “Why, hasn’t he called yet? No morning phone sex?”

“No,” Castiel says, and looks back at his silent phone. “Not even a text message.”

She must hear the sulking tone in his voice because she glances up, her eyes far more sympathetic than he expected. “Don’t worry, he’ll call. He’s probably just at practice or something.”

Castiel tries to force a smile, even though they both know she’s lying to him. Dean doesn’t have practice on Fridays—he doesn’t even have _classes_.

“This is Dean’s phone. Obviously, I’m not available, so leave a message.” _Beep_.

“Hey, Dean, it’s—uh, it’s Cas, but you know that,” he lets out a nervous laugh. “Just wanted to say happy Valentine’s day, and that I…I love you. Call me back, yeah? Okay, bye.”

Castiel ends the call with a sigh, his heart heavy as he looks out over the empty football field. The grass is brown and scraggly and the yard lines have long since faded, but Castiel doesn’t really care—not like Dean would, anyway.

He sits as far up in the stands as he can go and looks up at the clouds swirling above his head. It’s not cold out, per se, but Castiel still pulls his sweater tighter around his shoulders as a couple wanders out into the field, a basket and blanket carried between them. They laugh and kiss, the girl’s long brown hair blowing in the breeze. The guy reminds Castiel a little of Dean in a faded leather jacket.

He dials Dean’s number again, unable to resist, and holds the phone up to his ear, knowing he won’t answer, but hoping for it anyway.

“This is Dean’s phone. Obviously, I’m not—” he hangs up as tears prickle his eyes. Is this how it’s going to end, then? After one fight last week and a tense phone call the night before? He knows this long-distance thing is hard on both of them, but he didn’t think they’d end like _this_. On _Valentine’s day_ of all days.

Castiel pushes himself up from the bench and leans over the fence at the back of the stands, looking out over the sprawling campus of Caltech. He doesn’t regret coming here, he just wishes Dean had come, too.

“Come on, Dean,” he whispers, looking at the dark screen of his phone. His heart leaps when it lights up with an incoming text, before sinking again when he sees it’s only Gabriel.

 _Any dick pics yet? Come on, Cassie, don’t hold out on me. I know that gorgeous bf of yours has_ —

Castiel stops reading and shoves his phone in his back pocket. He scoops up his bag on his way down the stairs, stomping loud enough for the happy couple to hear. He doesn’t care—why should they get to be happy if he doesn’t?

“Still nothing?” Charlie asks from her position sprawled out on his bed, her head hanging off the side and her legs climbing the wall.

Castiel sighs, pulling off his glasses as he spins his desk chair to face her. “How can you tell?”

She huffs out a laugh. “You’ve been sulking for twenty minutes. That homework’s not gonna do itself, you know?” He doesn’t laugh, his frown only deepening as he spins back around and closes the lecture slides.

“Any plans with Dorothy?” he asks instead of responding. Charlie’s always up for talking about her new girlfriend, giving him all the sordid details whether he wants to hear it or not.

“Oh, yeah, we’re going to that new club tonight. You know the one I showed you? They’re having a singles party and we’re gonna see if we can get ourselves a third for the night.” She shoots him a wicked grin and Castiel rolls his eyes.

“Sounds fun,” he says, his eyes sliding back to his phone where it sits on his nightstand, as silent as it’s been all day. “Do you think something happened to him?”

“What?” Charlie asks, tossing aside the photo album of he and Dean Castiel had been going through this morning.

“Like, something bad. Do you think he hasn’t called because he’s—” He cuts himself off as dread trickles through his veins like ice.

“Come on, Cas,” she says, rolling over onto her stomach. “Don’t think like that; nothing bad’s happened. I’m sure you would’ve heard from _Sam,_ at least.”

She’s right, of course—he’s the first person Sam would’ve called—but somehow that doesn’t make him feel better. He feels sick to his stomach. If Dean’s planning on ending things, can’t he just do it today? At this point, Castiel thinks getting dumped on Valentine’s day would be better than _this_.

“Hey, d’you want to come with Dorothy and I?” Charlie asks after a moment of sulky silence. Castiel looks over at her, his pout dramatic enough to rival Dean’s.

“No, not really.”

“Oh, come on! It’ll be fun! You can get your mind off things—have a few drinks and dance your perfect butt off.” She shifts until she’s sitting up, her hands clutching the edge of his mattress with an excited gleam in her eyes.

“Get my mind off the fact that my boyfriend is ignoring me on Valentine’s day by hanging out with other desperate singles? No thanks,” Castiel says, the sarcasm dripping from his voice as he tugs at the hem of his sweater—it’s the one Dean got him for Christmas the year before, lined with tiny honey bees, and striped black and yellow.

It’s Charlie’s turn to pout now, and she does it well. “Please? You’ll have fun, I promise!” She bats her eyelashes at him, and if he had any kind of energy at all, he would’ve rolled his eyes. Instead, he looks out his window at the darkening sky.

“Are you staying for dinner, or eating out with Dorothy? I’m planning on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.”

“I’ll pass,” she says and pushes herself up from his bed with a sigh. ”Alright then, let me know if you change your mind.” She presses a quick kiss to his cheek and closes the door behind her on her way out. Castiel doesn’t bother watching her go.

_One last time. I’ll call him one last time, then leave him alone_. Castiel takes a deep breath, hits the call button, closes his eyes, and brings his phone to his ear. It rings—rings and rings and rings—and with every one, his heart sinks a little more. The call cuts out.

“This is Dean’s phone. Obvi—”

A lump works its way into his throat as he hangs up, clutching his phone in his hand as an ache builds inside him. That’s it—he’ll leave Dean alone. Like he said he would.

Castiel sets his phone on the counter and looks down at his untouched sandwich. He can’t bring himself to eat it, knowing it’ll just stick in his throat and make him feel worse.

 _Wine it is_ , he thinks, and pulls his bottle from the fridge along with a pint of Ben&Jerry’s Chunky Monkey. All his dorm mates are out with their own dates tonight, so he has the place to himself. Any other night, he wouldn’t mind, but tonight, he’s lonely—maybe he should’ve gone with Charlie.

With his fuzziest pajamas and his bee sweater on, Castiel curls up on the couch, already trying not to cry. He flicks through Netflix, looking for something good, but everything’s Rom-Coms and Valentine’s day specials. After ten minutes of searching, he figures he might as well get the pity party going, and turns on _Love Actually_ , settling in for two hours of feeling sorry for himself with a box of tissues, his pint of ice cream, and a bottle of wine.

Castiel wakes with a start and pushes himself up on the couch. He looks around at the dark dorm, but everything’s quiet. The wine is half gone and the ice cream is scraped from the tub—the TV screen has long since gone black.

He jumps when there’s a knock at the door. Must be the pizza man, he thinks, and wanders over, wiping at his red and puffy eyes and pulling up the coupon in his email before flicking the lock and swinging open the door.

“Dean?” He blinks a few times, his eyes adjusting to the light, but he’s still there when Castiel squints. “What are you…?”

“Sorry I’m late,” he says with a cheeky grin, holding up a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates. Castiel doesn’t say anything, but crosses his arms over his chest and stares somewhere around Dean’s collarbone. Dean sighs. “I got your calls. Just, like, ten minutes ago.”

Castiel nods, still unable to bring himself to meet Dean’s eyes as tears well in his own, overwhelmed with relief and love for this man. He swipes at them with his sleeves and turns his face away.

“Baby, I’m sorry,” Dean whispers, taking a step closer. “I tried to surprise you, but then everything went wrong. My flight was delayed, then there was an unexpected layover—someone got in an accident and blocked the interstate. Then Charlie texted me and told me you’d decided to stay home—”

“Charlie?” Castiel snaps, his eyes shooting up to meet Dean’s. “ _Charlie_ knew? And she didn’t tell me?” There’s no heat to his anger though—not with Dean actually _here_.

“It’s was supposed to be a _surprise_. I wanted to surprise you.” He holds his arms out at both sides, but his smile isn’t quite so bright.

Castiel takes a deep, shuddering breath, and before either of them can say any more, he’s in Dean’s arms, wrapping himself around his waist as his tears flow freely again, soaking Dean’s t-shirt as he holds him close.

He’s not sure if it’s the stress of the day coming back up, or the half bottle of wine, but his tears don’t stop, and eventually, Dean has to lead him back into the dorm, closing the door behind them.

Castiel pulls away after a moment and wipes at his cheeks, but there’s a happy smile on his face as he looks at his boyfriend, loving the way his green eyes sparkle even in the dark.

“Hey,” Castiel whispers, hands pressed to Dean’s muscular chest. He leans up to kiss him, their lips brushing as Castiel lets his eyes fall shut.

“Hey,” Dean whispers back just as softly. He drops the chocolates and flowers to the floor and cups the back of Castiel's head with both hands, pulling him in tighter as he deepens the kiss. “I missed you.”

“Oh yeah?” Castiel asks, his grin turning sly as he quirks an eyebrow, backing towards the couch with Dean’s t-shirt clutched in both hands. “Tell me about it.”

“Hmm,” Dean hums, making a thinking face while trying to hide a smile. “Let’s see…I missed you so much I got on a _plane_ to see you. That’s it—that should tell you all you need to know.”

“Fair point,” Castiel laughs, pulling Dean along until they both fall onto the couch, sitting tucked against each other’s side. “I ordered pizza, by the way. Should be here…” Castiel looks at his phone. “About now.” Dean chuckles when there’s a knock at the door and gets up to answer it, taking Castiel’s email coupon with him. Castiel watches as he pays the guy, laughing softly before wishing him a good night.

“Pizza and wine.” Castiel nods, eyeing the box as Dean sets it on the coffee table and takes a slice. “I’d planned for _phone sex_ and wine, but this will do, too.”

“Phone sex, huh?” Dean says around a bite of pizza, looking at Castiel from the corner of his eye as he chews. “I can go to the other room if you want? Give you a call?”

“Shut up,” Castiel says, but he’s grinning. He bumps his shoulder against Dean’s and takes a slice for himself.

“Just saying.” Dean shrugs.

“ _I’m_ just saying there had better be something else planned for later—you owe me for all the stress you put me through.”

“ _Really_?” Dean laughs, but he doesn’t protest, nodding his head as he thinks about it. “I think we could make something work.” He leans in and gives Castiel a saucy pizza kiss on his cheek. After his second slice and a long moment of silence, Dean asks, “Was it worth it, though?” He wraps one arm around Castiel’s shoulders and sinks deeper into the couch. “Me being here, I mean. Was it worth the wait?”

Castiel looks up, startled by the insecurity in Dean’s voice, and finds him looking into his lap, waiting for an answer.

Castiel smiles, folding himself closer to Dean’s side. He brings one finger up to Dean’s chin and turns his face so he’s forced to meet Castiel’s eyes. Castiel smiles, bright and loving and so _happy._ “Always,” he whispers and presses his lips to Dean’s.

And he means it—Dean will _always_ be worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter at [allmystars_i](https://twitter.com/allmystars_i)  
> ~  
> Follow me on Tumblr at [allmystars-i](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/allmystars-i)  
> ~  
> Follow me on Instagram @allmystars_i


End file.
